


Say Yes

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hi sweetie! I love your stories and I wanted to a request from you. I was wondering if you could do one of where the reader is the Winchester's younger sister and get's into a huge fight with him about trying to get her brothers to say yes to becoming the vessels and she said that she never wanted to see him again. he in turn said the same thing and flew away leaving the reader in tears, then she gets kidnaped by Lucifer and Gabe comes to save her. the make up and kiss sweetly .fluff please!Warning: fight, fluff





	Say Yes

“You know this would be a lot easier if your brothers would just say yes,” Gabriel told you, sitting on the end of your bed in your own motel room. He had a habit of showing up at random times, which was how your friendship had slowly formed.   
“I thought I told you I didn’t want to talk about that.” You reminded him, folding your clothes up.   
“I know, sweet thang…” Gabriel sighed. “But it’s a fact. Those two duke it out and then paradise for all.”  
“Except Sam would die with Lucifer and who knows what would happen to Dean.” You snapped, glancing over at the archangel. “They’re my family. I know you don’t care about yours, but-”  
Gabriel cut you off, standing up with his arms crossed. “I do, Y/N. I love my family! But this...this fighting has to stop.”  
“Oh, so you want to sacrifice my family?! Because that’s okay?”   
“There’s nothing you can do about it! It’s fate...a part of history. Destiny!” Gabriel argued, frustrated that you couldn’t see reason.  
“We will find another way!” You scowled.  
“There is no other way.” Gabriel gave you a sympathetic look. “I wish there was, but...this is how it has to be.”  
“Bull.” You zipped up your suitcase.   
“You can convince them to say yes.”   
“So are you working for Michael and Lucifer now?” You pushed past him. “Did you just become friends with me so I’d make my brothers say yes?”   
“Y/N-”  
“No, Gabriel.” You glanced back at him as you opened the motel door. “You know what, maybe it’s for the best that we don’t see each other again.”  
Gabriel opened and closed his mouth, shaking his head lightly. “You’re right. I don’t have time anyways to be dealing with another stupid Winchester. I really thought you were different, but damn...just another fool. You can’t save them, Y/N.”   
Tears began to fall after Gabriel disappeared. You had hoped he’d help you find another way, but it turned out he was a lot like his older brothers just wanting it all to end.   
“He’s right.” A low voice came from behind you.  
You turned to find the owner. “Lucifer!”  
“Perhaps I could convince you.” He smirked, grabbing your arm roughly. 

“I’m never going to help you, you son of a bitch!” You screamed, tied to a chair in an abandoned house.   
“Didn’t think you would...Winchester gene and all.” Lucifer quipped. “But I do think when Sammy boy comes and finds you here...might be willing to trade.”  
You didn’t anything to say to that. Knowing your older brothers, they’d do anything to save you and each other. Making a deal with Lucifer wouldn’t be off the table. You started to pray to Cas, hoping he would tell your brothers and come up with a plan.   
“Playing dirty, I see.” Gabriel’s voice echoed in the room. “I’m not surprised.”  
“Come to help me, brother?” Lucifer searched around, trying to locate the youngest archangel.  
“You shouldn’t have taken her, Luci. Y/N is off limits.”  
“Says you, little brother?” Lucifer chuckled. “She is simply a means to an end.”  
“Not to me.” Suddenly, Lucifer was thrown across the room, breaking through a wall. Your restraints fell away as Gabriel snapped his finger, helping you up. “We need to move, now.” Just as Lucifer got up, Gabriel was flying you away from him. In a split second, you were outside your motel room once again. “Don’t worry about your brothers. I told them I’d find you. Set them up at a local diner. Free pie and salad for the moose.”  
“My brothers decided to wait at a diner? You handcuff them there? Knock ‘em out?” You arched a brow, knowing they hated the archangel and would not try to save you.  
“I may have locked them in,” Gabriel admitted after a moment under your gaze. “They would’ve got in the way.”  
“Uh huh.” You nodded, starting to walk away.  
“Y/N…” Gabriel pleaded, grabbing your arm. “I’m sorry, okay? The things I said...your not an idiot for wanting to save your family. Even if your family is a pair of idiots.” You shook your head. “Look, I’ll help. I want it to be over, but I’m willing to find another way...so the world doesn’t end. I...I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
You thought about what he said for a moment. “What did you mean I was off limits?”  
Gabriel ducked his head under your gaze. “Like I said...I don’t….”  
“Gabriel.” You put a hand over his.   
“I like you. More than an archangel should.” He murmured.  
You smiled at his words, feeling the same way about him. Leaning over you gave a peak on his lips. “My brothers are gonna hate this.” You giggled as Gabriel pulled you in for a real kiss.


End file.
